


Softhearted Biker

by FlamencoDiva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: Sam had a small crush on Dean's Fiance's best friend. What happens when Sam spends the day with Y/N only to fall even more for her?





	Softhearted Biker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/gifts).



> This is for my best friend Monica(SailorLestrade) @The--Blackdhalia(tumblr). Thank you for your support and your motivation to keep me writing. Love you girl!

Sam Winchester VicePresident of the Hunters motorcycle gang watched her from afar. Ever since Dean made his fiance work at Ellens, she insisted that her Friend Y/N Y/L/N join her there. Sam couldn't help but stare into her Y/E/C eyes whenever she came to ask him for his drink order. Sam couldn’t help but be a bumbling idiot around Y/N, which is why he had taken to just being the brooding silent type. Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother and sighed. 

 

“Would you just ask her already?” Dean groaned in frustration. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about… Now, any new prospects to consider?” Sam changed the subject. 

 

“No, but your future sister-in-law wants you to walk with Y/N at the wedding,” Dean smirked casually as he sipped his beer. 

 

“Wait, what?!” Sam’s face turned red. 

 

“Yeah, Y/N is her Maid of Honor, she didn't tell you?” Dean smirked devilishly. 

 

“No, besides… We should work on our next move.” Sam tried changing the subject again. 

 

Dean chuckled as he leaned and for Sam to continue their discussion. After about three hours of shop talk Dean's fiance, Evelyne showed up giving him a lingering kiss before starting her shift at the bar. 

 

“Hey handsome, how’s your day going?” She placed her arms lazily around his neck nipping at his ear making him groan. 

 

“Sweetheart please, Can’t let the boys see me turn in to a puddle now,” Dean smirked as he shifted his position and pinched her ass making her squeal. 

 

“Stop,” Evelyne playfully smacked his shoulder and he playfully feigned hurt. “Hey, Sam… I was wondering if you could help me out this week with wedding stuff since Mr. grumpy is too macho for it.” Evelyne gave Dean a sly wink. 

 

Sam had been busy following Y/N as she moved around the bar, swatting away wandering hands and making the guys know she wasn’t a damsel in distress. 

 

“Huh? Yeah sure Evie, I can help….Oh, damn it… really, why can’t…” Sam started to complain and closed his mouth when his brother shot him an angry look. 

 

“Thanks, Sam you’re the best!” Evelyne hugged Sam and sighed. “Ok, I’m going to clock in for my shift. We are meeting tomorrow during my day off at the floral shop on Main,” she called over her shoulder as she headed to the back.

 

“I hate you, Dean. Why can’t you go?”  Sam groaned as he chugged the rest of his beer. 

 

“Because I have a surprise for her that I need to pick up and I trust you will take care of her while i’m gone.” Dean smiled and signaled for one of the waitresses to come over to get another drink. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sam waited by his bike for Evelyne but she was late. Groaning he kicked at the dirt and growled. He hadn’t noticed Y/N coming from the opposite direction. 

 

“Sam?” her voice made him freeze. 

 

“Y/N, hey… Um… where’s Evelyne?” Sam wondered as he tried to keep his cool. 

 

“She called me and told me she was feeling sick this morning and that she needed to get things done for today. She texted me a list of thing… and She was supposed to me you wasn’t she?” Y/N chuckled and nodded her head. 

 

“Yeah, but she must have forgotten to mention that, and to call me.” Sam licked his lips and scoffed. 

 

“Well, we’re here now, let's get this show on the road.” Y/N grinned as she opened up the message on her phone. “Ok first up is flowers, so we might need to head to dower st. Mrs. Jenkins might have a good arrangement for them.”  Y/N sighed. 

 

“OK hop on,” Sam smiled as he handed her a helmet and revved up his bike. 

 

Sam shivered as Y/N placed her arms around him after getting on. His heart pounded in his chest when her head rested on his shoulder blades. Making sure to look out for other vehicles Sam peeled out of his parking spot and headed to the florist Evelyne and Dean had picked out. Once there, all Y/N and Sam had to do, was to make sure the order was correct. After that, they headed to the bakery. 

 

Sam and Y/N laughed as they saw the grooms cake Evelyne picked out for Dean. Sam blushed when he heard Y/N’s laugh, it was music to his ears. The rest of the day Sam found himself getting comfortable around Y/N. He became more of himself, before Jess, before the club. He froze when he saw what their last stop was. 

 

“Isn't it bad luck for the groomsmen to see the wedding dress or something?” Sam ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“Don’t worry, Evelyne is only having me try on the dress she picked out.” Y/N smiled. 

“OK, but are you sure you want me here? I mean… This should be something…” Sam stopped talking when Y/N placed her finger on his lips. 

 

“You’re rambling.” She winked at him as she took his hand and led him inside. 

 

Sam sat with his leg bouncing. Y/N had gone to the dressing room to try on the dress Evelyne had picked out. Sam felt his breath get caught in his throat when Y/N came out. The dress was a simple Lilac color, Evelyne’s favorite. The dress was a simple halter top short dress that stopped just mid thigh. Just under the bust, the dress had a border of silver going around it. Y/N’s hair had a simple lilac bow in it. Sam smiled at Y/N. 

 

“Wow, that is a nice dress.” 

 

Y/N blushed, “Yeah I do like that I can use it for other events if I ever need it.” 

 

“Yeah,” Sam breathed. 

 

With some last minute adjustments, Y/N had gone back to change and Sam decided it was a good time to break for lunch. 

 

“So, do you have a date for the wedding?” Sam decided now or never was a good time. 

 

“No, although some of the guys tried asking.” Y/N smiled. 

 

“Why not go with one of them?” Sam wondered as he took a bite of his food. 

 

“I was kind of holding out for someone else.” Y/N whispered as she leaned closer to Sam. 

 

“Oh,” Sam blushed, “I’m not smooth like Dean… I…” Sam stopped when Y/N snorted. “What? What did I say?” 

 

“Dean never told you how he met Evelyne did he?” Y/N shook her head with a smile. 

 

“Enlighten me,” Sam was now interested. 

 

“Dean practically knocked her off her feet… literally… he was trying to defend her honor when she took the guy and knocked him on his ass, only to have Dean knock her down.” Y/N laughed. “Dean fumbled his words and Evelyne just looked up to him and said ‘Do you always knock girls off their feet or just the ones you like?’ and they kind of started that way.” 

 

“Oh he is not going to hear the end of that,” Sam chuckled. “So is it safe to say that even though we will be at the wedding together, you’ll be my plus one and I’ll be yours?”  

 

Y/N leaned in and grabbed Sam by the neck pulling him in for a kiss, “It’s a Date.” 


End file.
